


Layover Lovers

by MadsAboutYou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But also dom Graves, Gentle Graves, M/M, Oral Sex, Pilot/Flight Attendant AU, lots of filth, virgin credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsAboutYou/pseuds/MadsAboutYou
Summary: I'm so bad at summaries, but Percival Graves in a pilot with almost twenty years on the job and Credence Barebone is a new flight attendant who is in love with his pilot and sexy times ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so rough I wrote it in like an hour before bed because I NEED IT. Thanks to http://second-salemite.tumblr.com/ for the idea, please ignore all spelling, grammar, and all around issues with this small fic thank you

Credence's palms rubbed nervously at the creases on his thighs as he leaned against the small cabin area for the flight attendants, glancing at the clock. Only ten minutes before boarding began, his least favorite part of flights. Too many people wandering around the plane looking for their seats, people getting angry when they're told they are in the wrong seat, any other issue that can stem from boarding. As his colleagues talked and laughed among themselves, he walked from the back of the plane through the main aisle, checking to make sure the seats were pristine when he practically body slammed someone at the entry way. 

"I'm so sorry," Credence murmured, mortified as he looked up to see Percival Graves standing in front of him, a small smile on his lips and holding his brief case in one hand. Credence had seen him around, he'd even been on a few of his flights before, but he'd never been so close to him. Ever. 

"Don't apologize, I should've looked to see if anyone was coming," Graves smiled gently at the young man in front of him, eyes raking over his body quickly before settling on his name tag. "Hello, Credence," he hummed, backing up just a little so they could have a proper conversation. "Ready for our flight today? It's gonna be a long one, JFK to Dallas," he raised an eyebrow, going to put his briefcase in the cock pit but making sure to continue talking over his shoulder. "I hope you brought a book or something to pass the time," he teased as he turned around, hand resting on the back of his chair, button tugging almost erotically on his jacket as he used his free hand to take off his hat. 

Credence was following the pilot before he even knew what came over him, and suddenly the two of them were in the cockpit together and Credence was starting to get that trembling feeling in his fingers and the almost hollow pain in the pit of his stomach. "Yes, Mr. Graves," he said softly, feeling as though he should treat this man with respect, after all, he had been a pilot for almost as long as Credence had been alive. "I'm sure I'll be busy enough without a book, the passengers like to keep us busy," he informed him, cursing himself mentally for stating something so obvious to someone such as Percival Graves. 

Graves' laugh filled the entire cabin, something smooth and strong with a hint of musical. "I'm sure they do," he grinned, putting his hat on top of his brief case before turning back to Credence, wanting to stand there and just stare at him for the rest of eternity, but suddenly his co-pilot came aboard, slipping past the skinny frame of his favorite flight attendant, and it brought him back to reality. "I'll try to keep it a smooth ride for you, Credence," he winked at him, before he was turning around to sit down in his chair and start the check list. 

He could hear the announcer calling out boarding groups from down the long hallway, and before he could even answer, Mr. Graves was already gone. He simply stood at his position right in front, telling everyone where they could find their seats, helping stow away carry-on luggage, and passing out seat belt extenders. He was thankful that he usually didn't have to give the speech over the intercom, he simply stood in the middle of the aisle doing the safety briefing like he'd practiced and performed a thousand times. As he was checking seatbelts one last time, he heard that smooth, warm voice from earlier fill the plane. 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Percival Graves and I'll be your captain this evening, along with my co-pilot Newt Scamander," Graves practically purred over the speaker, voice just oozing with confidence and a sense of safety. "Our flight from JFK to Dallas/Ft. Worth will be about four hours and ten minutes, we've got clear skies, and the temperature in Dallas is right around fifty-two. So just sit back, relax, watch a movie or two, and we'll have you there before you know it."

Just hearing his voice had Credence relaxed, not that he was ever really nervous before flights anyways, but it was as if his entire body relaxed at just the tone of the man in front of the plane's voice. True to his word, they really were landing before Credence noticed. It was an easy flight, no nasty passengers, not even a spot of turbulence. As he watched all of the passengers file out of the plane, he gathered his own small carry-on and began to file out with the rest of them, gently bumping into Tina when he wasn't watching where he was going, eyes instead fixed on Mr. Graves smiling and waving to the guests as they left. 

"Hey, watch it!," she whispered, turning back to look at Credence who barely paid any attention to his friend. She followed his gaze to the captain, smirking a little. "It's impossible not to stare, right?," she grinned, elbowing him in the stomach playfully, but Credence gave a small 'oof' anyways. He tried to avert his eyes when he finally made it to the front, but he was suddenly stopped by a gentle hand on his elbow. 

"Credence, wait," Graves murmured, grabbing his own bag and moving to let everyone else go before he walked off last with the young man by his side as the next crew came in. "Did United put you up in the Marriot down the street as well?," he asked, even though he already knew the answer. They never split up crew in layover hotels. "I figured we could walk together. Maybe get a drink after we check in?," he asked, finger brushing lightly against the back of Credence's hand as he waited for an answer while they walked through the airport. 

Credence tried to walk and stare at Mr. Graves and think about what he said all at the same time, but he was finding it more than difficult. "I--yes," he nodded, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket where his schedule for the week was printed out. He took the time to think about having a drink with the gorgeous pilot next to him, and on one hand he wanted to say no, to go to his room and sit alone and keep himself shielded from all of the worldly things, the things his mother had warned him about. But it was that thought that gave him the confidence to look over at Mr. Graves, who was smiling gently, almost adoringly at him, and nod. "I'd like that."

The hotel was close enough that they didn't even need to take a cab, they were just able to walk and be there in ten minutes, which was something welcome to Graves after sitting for the past four hours. They walked inside and Graves checked the two of them in, giving them Credence's information as well and passing him his set of room keys. "I know you most likely want to change, maybe shower," he hummed as the two of them got in the elevator, both staying on the fourteenth floor. "I can meet you in the bar downstairs at seven," Graves told him as they stepped out onto the floor, and walked down to their rooms which were about four apart. 

"Seven," Credence repeated with a small, bashful smile, giving him a slight wave before he was opening his door and shutting it quickly behind him with a deep breath. His showered quickly, brushing his teeth twice before looking in his small bag for the only set of "normal" clothes he had with him, a pair of black pants and a white button down. At five until seven, he walked out to the elevator, trying to steady his breathing as he went past each floor. As the doors opened, he looked up to find Mr. Graves already waiting for him in a suit similar to his pilot one, except his hair was all smoothed back and this suit was a little tighter than the last one, and Credence was already swallowing thickly. 

"Hi," Graves beamed, holding out his arm for Credence to take before the two of them went to sit at the far end of the bar, where Graves ordered them both a rum and coke, wanting to start off slowly. "So, Credence," he smiled at him once their drinks were set before them. "How long have you been a flight attendant?," he asked him, taking a small sip of his drink as he kept his gaze, unwilling to look away. 

Credence couldn't look away either, fumbling a little with his glass as he too, took a sip. "About six months," he murmured, clearing his throat as he tried to gain some confidence, but failing. "I've really enjoyed it so far," he added, not wanting to seem ungrateful for this position. 

Graves chuckled softly behind his glass, reaching out to gently stroke his fingers along the inside of Credence's wrists to sooth him, the smirk still on his lips as he took another sip. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. It can certainly be interesting, can't it? A different city every night, always meeting new people," he hummed, licking his lips as he set the glass down. 

The conversation continued on for almost two hours and six drinks a piece, the two of them moving closer and closer as they opened up more to each other, until their faces were only a few inches apart and Graves' hand was on Credence's thigh. "It's getting late," he murmured, eyes boring into Credence's as he gripped the muscle of his leg just a little tighter. "We should probably make our way to our floor," he hummed, pulling back only to grab some cash out of his wallet and laying it on the bar before taking Credence's hand for them to walk to the elevator. "Would you like one last drink?," he asked as they neared the fourteenth floor, backing Credence into a corner slowly, his hand behind him on the wall. "I've got a mini bar in my room," he added, eyes drifting down to the young man's soft, pink lips. 

Credence was feeling a little dizzy and more than a little warm, especially with how close Mr. Graves was to him, the way the trembling feeling had returned to his fingers. "I guess that wouldn't be too bad," he answered him, instinctively grabbing at his arm when the doors opened and followed him to his room, sticking at his side as the older man opened the door and he walked in behind him. He sat down on the bed slowly, hands in his lap. 

Graves was smiling lazily the entire time, making sure to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door before locking up and going to the small refrigerator. "Ah, some small bottles of champagne," he hummed, pulling two out and pouring them into glasses before passing one to Credence and sitting next to him on the bed. "To layovers," he smiled, clinking their glasses together and taking a long sip before returning his hand back to it's home on Credence's thigh. "So, Credence," he murmured, moving closer and keeping the eye contact that seemed to take Credence apart piece by piece. "Have you ever been with someone before?," he asked quietly, fingers brushing slowly along the inner seam of Credence's pants. 

If the trembling feeling in his fingers wasn't enough, it had now spread to every part of his body, and he looked into Mr. Graves' eyes with confusion and also a longing. A longing for the man he'd secretly pined over for almost six months, the man he'd imagined doing these exact things to him in his dreams. "No, Mr. Graves," he whispered, fingers gripping at the bed sheets under him as Graves' hand moved even higher up his thigh. 

"Would you like to now?," he asked him gently, his hand finally sliding between his legs where he began to rub slowly at the bulge that had begun to develop somewhere between drink number four and five. Before Credence could answer, Graves' lips were at his ear as he rubbed him gently. "I've wanted you since the first day I saw you, Credence," he whispered, lips nipping gently at his earlobe while he spoke. "I've wondered what it would be like to have you under me, saying my name, how it would feel to be inside of you," he growled, one hand already working on unbuttoning his pants as Credence fell apart under him. 

"Please," was all Credence managed to get out, his cock getting hard at record speed as he looked at the older man with wide eyes. His legs fell apart instinctively, breath hitching in his throat as he felt the pressure between his legs grow and grow. He had enough idea of what to do, he'd seen porn before, so he at least had an idea, and when Graves started to unbutton his pants, he moaned softly. "Please, Mr. Graves."

That was enough for Percival Graves, and he surged forward quickly to begin to kiss Credence passionately. One of his hands moved to cup his cheek gently, thumb brushing over his cheekbone as he managed to push Credence's pants down to the floor with the other. He unbuttoned his shirt with a practiced ease, pushing it off his shoulders before removing his underwear, so Credence was naked on the bed next to him. "Get on your knees,' he said gently, but firmly, guiding him to his knees on the carpet until he stood before him. He stared down at Credence and slowly removed his own clothes, taking off each and every article of clothing achingly slow, tossing them onto the floors until he was naked, stroking his thick cock right in front of Credence's face. "Be a good boy for me, take my cock in your pretty mouth," he whispered, grabbing lightly at Credence's jaw to open it open before he pushed his hard length past his lips with a moan.

Credence's mouth was watering the second he even saw the outline of Mr. Graves' cock, but when it was sitting there in front of him, Credence had never wanted anything so bad in his life. He whimpered softly at the hand on his jaw and took Mr. Graves' dick with ease, letting it slide in and out of his mouth. He eventually remembered to suck, and he put his hands gently on Mr. Graves' thighs, heading moving up and down on his cock. He could taste the bitterness of the precome, and he tried not to make a face at it's taste. He just looked up at the pilot through his lashes, moaning around his length. 

Graves wasn't sure how long he was going to last this way, those innocent eyes staring at him while a naturally gifted mouth went to work on his cock. He pulled out, tugging Credence up so he could kiss him messily, fingers sliding in his hair before he moved to gently push him onto the bed, laying on top of him. "I'm going to take care of you, Credence," he whispered against the skin of his neck, sucking and teething the skin gently until a small mark was showing under his ear and he smirked to himself. He reached down in his bag on the ground to find some lube and a condom, rolling it on his cock before coating his fingers and kissing along Credence's chest. "Are you ready?," he asked him softly, immediately getting to work when he heard the breathy, "Yes, Mr. Graves."

When the first finger breached his entrance, Credence immediately clenched tight, tensing up with a grunt. Words of encouragement and praised were floating right into his ear, and he managed to relax a little. Soft little moans and whimpers continued to escape his lips as Mr. Graves worked from one finger, to two, to three, and by the end, Credence was a writhing mess, cock leaking heavily from where it laid against his stomach, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I need you, Mr. Graves. Please," he gasped, an edge in his voice as he gripped at the older man's shoulders, preparing himself for what was to come. 

Even Graves wasn't sure he would be able to wait much longer, so when Credence said he was ready, he was laying between his legs and giving him a soft, loving kiss. "I've got you, Credence," he promised him, kissing him again before he was replacing his fingers with his achingly hard cock, groaning against Credence's lips as he felt how tight he was around him, unable to focus on anything but the boy below him. 

"Mr. Graves!," Credence cried out, locking his ankles at the small of Graves' back and holding on tight when he felt the older man bottom out inside of him, the head of his cock pressed tight against his prostate. On the first thrust, a blurt of precome dropped onto his stomach and Credence was whining out the pilot's name and tugging on his perfectly styled hair. "More."

Graves practically took that as a challenge, and he continued to thrust in and out of him, gripping his hips and trying to keep them slow and gentle until Credence began to relax, his limbs draped carelessly over Graves' and with that, his thrusts became deeper and faster. "That's right, Credence. My good boy," he purred in his ear, smirking when Credence whimpered at his words, and he continued to fuck him like that for awhile, whispering praised in his ear and against his skin. 

Credence knew he wasn't going to last long the first time Graves touched his cock, but now it was painfully obvious. Each thrust had Grave's cock hitting his prostate, and he tried to whimper out a warning to the man fucking him, but suddenly his back arched and he tugged harder at Graves' hair while he practically sobbed his name, shooting his release onto his stomach untouched. 

Graves also knew Credence wouldn't last long, but the orgasm took him by surprise, and feeling Credence's already tight entrance tighten around his cock was too much . He filled the condom with his seed, panting out Credence's name into his ear over and over, holding him tight in his arms as he thrust through the both of their orgasms before almost passing out on top of him, slowly pulling off so he could tie off the condom and toss it in the trash, holding Credence tight against his chest. "Stay here," he breathed into his hair, closing his eyes. 

Credence could barely wrap his head around what just happened, and his body certainly wasn't going to cooperate anytime soon, so he just nodded against Mr. Graves chest, cuddling up closer to him. He knew he had to get up early the next morning. He didn't know when he'd see Mr. Graves again, what the next morning would hold, or anything, really. He just knew he was tired, sore, and in love, and as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, he could have sworn he heard Mr. Graves whisper his own declaration of love.


End file.
